I'm always here
by Irisflower101
Summary: Sequel to Sacrificing myself for you. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Sacrificing myself for you. One shots about Leo being there for his brothers even as a spirit. I started school the other day so I'm not sure how fast I will update but I will try to soon enjoy :-)

Mikey's Pov

I ran down the sewers with tears streaming down my face. Raph's injured and its all my fault if I had seen a member of the foot behind me then Raph wouldn't have had to push me out of the way and gotten hurt.

I was probably a good distance from the lair but I still ran. I fell a couple minutes later and sat up against the wall sobbing into my knees as I pulled them against my chest.

" Mikey". I heard Leo say as he appeared next to me out of nowhere. We were all used to Leo randomly appearing by now. After all it's been a month.

" Leo I..It's.. m..my.. fault. I..if I had seen..t..the.. foot..w..with.. the..s..sword then Raph wouldn't.. be.. in..injured because of.. m..me". I sobbed as Leo pulled me into a hug rubbing circles on my back.

After a few minutes I finally calmed down and Leo finally spoke. " Mikey, Raph is fine".

I pulled away and looked at Leo in shock. " How could R..Raph be okay? I saw the sword hit Raph in the shoulder. I saw blood then I saw Raph hit the floor.

" He was just unconscious from the pain Mikey he's fine. I wouldn't lie to you little bro". Leo said with a half smile.

" But it's my fault. It should've been me. I should be in the medical wing".

" Mikey I would've done the same if it were me instead Raph and I know so would Donny. They'd.."

I cut Leo off. I already knew what he was gonna say. " Don't say it Leo. I've already lost one brother. I'm not ready to lose another". I said quietly.

" Mikey you didn't lose me".

" Yes I did! Your a spirit Leo that means you died and I lost you!" I started crying again for one reason only this time. Losing Leo.

" Michelangelo"! Leo shouted making me look up. Leo had never and I mean never ever called me my full name.

" Listen Mikey just because I died doesn't mean you lost me. Yes I'm a spirit but I'm still here and I will never leave your side ever again".

" You promise right"?

" Of course".

A couple minutes passed before Leo and I spoke. " You told him didn't you"? I asked

Leo must've knew what I was talking about because he nodded then spoke.

" Yes Mikey I told Raph before the sword hit you. I would've done myself but you wouldn't have moved in time".

" How deep was Raphie's cut on his shoulder"?

" Two inches. Not as bad as Donny and I thought".

" All my fault".

" What did I just tell you Mikey. It's not your fault end of discussion".

I made a face but didn't say anything.

Leo got up a few minutes later and disappeared with out saying back to the spirit world? I didn't know.

I started walking down the sewers back home. I've been gone a while and I didn't want my bros to worry.

After ten minutes Leo appeared right in front of me causing me to stop.

" Yo bro where did you go! You just totally left me"! I shouted

" Sorry Mikey. I went to check and see if Donnie had fixed Raph's shoulder and if Raph was awake".

" Is Raph fixed up and awake"? I asked curiously.

Leo just smiled which I assumed was a yes and took off running. I heard Leo laugh and say " I'll see you later Mikey".

" Later bro and thanks". I called back.

I arrived at the lair and could hear the tv and the fridge door open then close. I walked over to the kitchen and saw Raph with the milk and a bowl of cereal.

Raph turned around and looked at me while I looked at his shoulder which had stitches and some wrappings.

" Raph it's all my fa...". Before I could even finish Raph cut me off.

" Listen Mikey and listen good this is not your fault". Raph gestured to his shoulder before continuing. " Leo told me the sword was gonna hit ya and I made a choice. Either let the sword slice your shoulder or mine. As your older brother I couldn't stand to see get hurt so I pushed you and took the hit instead. Got it Mikey. I chose this just like Leo chose to sacrifice himself for us so stop blaming yourself and smile again other wise I'll beat the shell out of ya".

I smiled which made Raph smile. I gave Raph a hug and I felt Raph tense then relax and return the hug.

We pulled away a minute later and Raph said " If you ever tell Donny or Leo I gave you a real hug I'll put worms in your bed got it".

I nodded and then we both heard laughter from Leo then Donny coming from around the corner.

" Awwww your so sweet Raph what happened"? Donny joked while Leo burst out laughing along with me and Donny.

" DONNY"! Raph shouted causing Donny to let out a yelp and start running with Raph chasing him around the lair.

I was laughing so hard I was on the floor along with Leo next to me.

"IT WAS LEO IDEA"! I heard Donny shout and then Raph " LEO IM GONNA GET YOU WHEREVER YOU ARE"!

Leo just smirked and then whispered in my ear. " I'm always here Mikey. I love you". Then disappeared when he saw Raph and Donny.

Raph let out a frustrated growl but smiled a quick second and then shouted " LEO NEXT TIME I SEE YOU YOUR GONNA GET IT BRO"!

" I don't doubt it". We all heard Leo saw Leo for a split second then he vanished.

" Love you too bro". I whispered following Raph and Donny down the hall to our rooms knowing Leo was there with me.

An- hope you liked it and I will update ASAP. Reviews are appreciated. Flamers will be ignored. See you next time :-)


	2. Chapter 2

An- Hello readers :-) I decided I kept you waiting long enough and decided to get writing :-) Hope you like it see you at the bottom :-)

Donny's Pov

" Hello. Hello". I called. It was dark and I wasn't sure where I was. One minute I'm with Raph and Mikey then the next thing I know I'm in a dark room.

" Hello. Raph! Mikey!" I shouted but got no answer.

" Donny. Donny". I heard Mikey say and ran toward his voice.

"Donny" I stopped and turned around but Raph wasn't there. I was getting freaked now.

I walked into another room and saw Mikey over Raph crying.

" You couldn't save him Donny. I thought you said you could but you failed". Mikey said

" Mikey I'm sorry". I said as tears started streaming down my face.

" You couldn't save Leo either Donny. Your a failure".

I didn't say anything tears just continued to fall harder.

" Donny". I heard Leo say but that was impossible.

" Donny. Wake up bro". At this I shot up and opened my eyes tears coming down just like in my dream.

I started hyperventilating but soon stopped after Leo pulled me into a hug.

" It was only a dream Donny. It was just a dream". Leo whispered.

I was breathing normal and pulled away from Leo and said " It was so real".

" Most things do". Was Leo's reply.

I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw it read three thirty am. What was Leo doing up?

" Hey Leo how did you know I was having a nightmare"? I asked

" I can sense when one of you is hurting. Just like I sensed Mikey two weeks ago in the sewers and sensed you and Raph also when I left Mikey".

" Does it hurt you do know we're hurting"?

" Yeah. It does. I'm your older brother Donny the last thing I wanna see is you guys, April and Sensei hurting".

" Thanks Leo".

" Anytime Donny and I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Mikey. I'm always here and don't you ever forget".

" Don't worry Leo I won't ever forget you".

Leo smiled and looked at me as I yawned.

" Go to sleep Donny".

" Alright". I said as I yawned again pulling the blankets back over me.

" Night bro sweet dreams". Leo said

" Night Leo love you".

" Love you too Donny". And with those words from Leo I fell asleep with memories of Leo.

An- Hope you guys liked it :-) Next will be Raph then maybe April. Anyway reviews are appreciated, flamers will be ignored. See you next time :-) Also sorry it's short the next one will be longer I promise :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry it took longer than usual I had writers block :-( but I'm back now yeah :-) And my 16th birthday was yesterday :-) anyway I've decided to do April's point of view then Raph. April's came to me first :-) See you at the bottom. Enjoy :-)

April's Pov

The moment I walked into my aunts apartment since i was staying the and started crying and sobbing.

My aunt was in the hospital after being hit by a car. She was the only family I had other then my dad. Then the turtles and Splinter of course but still I couldn't lose anybody else. I'd already lost Leo I'm not ready to lose somebody else.

" April". I heard Leo say

I opened my eyes and saw Leo staring at me. I allowed myself to be pulled into a hug.

" Leo". I say

" Yes April"?

Why does everything have to hurt so bad". I sobbed. I felt Leo hug me a little tighter.

After a few minutes Leo spoke. " What happened".

" My.. A..aunt.. g..got hit by a car.. s..she's at the hospital. My da..dad is with her. I can't lose somebody else Leo".

" It's alright April. It's okay".

" How did you do it Leo? How did you leave the people you love"?

" I didn't leave. I became a part of all five of you. There's a piece of me inside you along with Raph,Mikey, Donny and Sensei".

" Is that how you knew I was crying"? April asked wiping her puffy eyes.

" Yeah. It's a good and a bad thing at the same time".

" How"?

" Well the good thing is I can always be there when you need and the bad thing is that your hurting".

" If you saw Leo your heart would break". April sobbed.

" It's okay April. She'll pull through".

" Thanks Leo I love you".

" Anytime and love you too. If you ever need me just say my name alright. I'm always here".

April smiled and replied " I will and I know you are. I can sense you".

" Good night sis". Leo said after he saw April yawn, stand up and hug Leo.

" Night bro and thanks I'll see you around". April said as she headed toward her bedroom.

" Good bye for now April".

An- So there's April and Leo sibling bonding yay :-). Next chapter will be Raph's for sure. Reviews are welcome flamers are not and will be ignored. Anyway see you soon :-) Thanks for reading :-)


	4. Chapter 4

An- Sorry, Sorry and Sorry! It took me forever to think of Raph's but I finally got it :-) I'm not sure how long my chapters will be it depends on much imagination I have :-) Anyway hope you don't mind the shortness :-) I'm trying to make them longer but bare with me :-) Here's Raph enjoy see you at the bottom :-)

Ralph's Pov

I walked out down the sewers with a million things going through my head.

" What if I failed? What if I let Mikey and Donnie down? What if I'm not good enough to be leader?

I screamed and let angry tears stream down my face.

" Raph". I heard Leo's voice.

" I'm not good enough". I blurted out.

" Yes you are. I didn't make you leader for nothing".

" I almost caused Donny to get stabbed! How is that good leadership"! I shouted.

" It was either get Donny almost stabbed or get knocked out and bruised by Dogpound. You made the right choice".

" How did you do it"?

" It wasn't easy. I always feared I'd turn around and one of you would be dead or bruised. But seen you guys smile out there washed everything doubt away".

" Really"?

" Yes seeing you happy made me happy. Seeing you chase Mikey around made me happy, seeing Donny smile over his new invention made me smile. Everything you do makes me smile and I'm proud of what a great leader you've became".

I was speechless. I never knew Leo I made Leo smile that much.

I smiled and which made Leo smile.

" You always knew the right things to say Leo". I say

" I'm your older brother I kinda have to its my job and now your job". Leo replied still smiling.

" I won't let you down bro. I'll make you proud".

" You've already made me proud and done a good job. I saw you struggle first but then you took control and that me made proud".

" Thanks. Guess I should head back now otherwise I'll have to deal with Donny's millions of phone call and Mikey's worry".

" You probably should its getting late and you need rest. I've seen you not sleep very well these last couple days".

" You know everything".

" Brother sense and Raph".

" Yeah"?

" I'm always here when you need me don't ever forget that. Your doing a good job don't let nobody tell you otherwise got it".

" Yeah I got it and thanks Leo. Love u bro".

" Love you two. I'll see you soon".

With that said Leo disappeared and I walked home with all my worries and doubts away.

An- I know the endings kinda crappy but I wasn't sure how else to end it. Anyway I'm not sure who's view will be next so it's a surprise :-) Hope you enjoyed and see you soon :-)


End file.
